Foxy Red
by UnicornTerrorist
Summary: Leroy Fox is a private detective with a pretty normal life. But his so called boring and peaceful life gets destroyed soon because of the appearance of a special woman…. - Hi there! I wrote this story for my english lesson. I hope you can forgive me some errors because I'm actually german so I'm not that good in english. But still have fun. -
1. Chapter 0

5th of December

It was a cold winter night in December. It was pretty late but the Tinto Café in Fulham, London was still opened. There were not much customers left in the café, a middle-aged man, two teenage-boys, the employees of the café and a young beautiful lady.

The lady sat next to the window drinking a Latte Macchiato. Her long golden hair fell like velvet over her shoulders while her formal black dress accented her petite figure. With her light blue eyes she gazed outside the window. The blond woman already sat for an hour in the café and drank her second cup of coffee. It seemed like she was waiting for someone. Several minutes after she ordered the third cup of coffee a new customer set his foot into the café. It was a pretty plump man wearing an old fashioned suit. His head was round like an apple or an orange and it seemed like he was going to go bald soon. The way how he looked you could tell that he was sweating much. With his stubby fingers he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. With that he wiped the sweat of his face. Shortly after the man looked at the other customers he went to the table where the woman was sitting and sat down at the chair in front of her.

The woman pinned her cold stare at the man and began to speak:

 _"Why did you call me and asked me to come here? I thought that the last time we met I made it clear that I never want to see you again."_

The man just laughed with a snort before he answered:

 _"Cool down my love. I want you to help me with something. I found out that my beloved wife is cheating on me with some other guy. Either we get rid of her or of the man she is meeting."_

The man laughed again as if he couldn't believe that his wife is cheating on him.

" _I would have an affair as well if I was married to an ugly pig like you. I don't need and want to help you."_

said the woman with a sharp voice. Even thought the other customers couldn't hear what the conversation was about they could feel the tense in the air.

After a while the man spoke again:

 _"Oh my dear Alice you can't reject me and you should know that I know your secrets that no other people should."_

The woman fell silent for a moment after the man said that.


	2. Chapter 1

10th of December

I sat in my office watching the people that were passing my office window while Paris try's to get my attention. There wasn't much to do for me the past days. No job requests, no clients, nothing. I would be happy if it was just finding the cat of the old lady next door. To make it easy: I'm running out of money and I still need to pay for my living.

Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Leroy Fox and you could say my Surname is fitting me pretty well. Why you ask? My hair's natural color is a dark red and…I don't want to show off but it feels like silk. Also I have bright green eyes and the rest of me is pretty normal. I'm a professional detective and a genius in that field of work. My office is situated in Fulham in 's just a little house that I'm renting but I can't complain. My office is on the ground floor and my apartment is on the second floor. And if you wondered Paris is my cat a Russian Blue. I think that's all you need to know about me and if you ever need help come to my office.

Just when I thought it's going to be another boring day without requests the doorbell rang. I opened the door and a woman stepped inside. She didn't looked bad but something about her seemed odd. Was it the black hair that looked as if it's fake or the sunglasses she wore even thought the sun didn't shine? Maybe it was even both but whatever. I couldn't care less right now. A client is a client and that also means money for me that I need apparently. Without saying anything the woman sat down on one of the chairs that were in front of my desk. I think I expected too much when I thought I would get a nice hello so I sat down on my office chair.

 _"What brings a lady like you to my detective office?"_

I asked after the woman still remained silent.

 _"I'd like you to tail this woman"_

she said and showed me a picture of a woman.

 _"Why is that so?"_

I asked further while I looked at the woman on the picture.

 _"This is the wife of my boss Mr. Smith. It seems like she has an affair with another man and we want you to go after that rumor. Mr. Smith himself is not able to come here because he doesn't want his wife to grow suspicious. Of course we're going to pay you a fair amount of money for your work."_

To be honest I never thought she was going to speak that much after she wasn't saying much in the beginning.

 _"I accept your job request."_

I almost yelled without even listening to any more information of the job. They already had me by the word _"Money"_ the thing I needed the most right now. I know that's not really professional and I still needed to listen to the rest of the information after I accepted. The house or should I say villa of Mr. Smith was surprisingly close by in the Oxberry Ave. After I took the conversation further she finally told me that her Name is Denise Jakobsen.

 _"I'd like you to meet Mr. Smith. But you have to act as a client of his company. His wife isn't at home today. But you can never be safe about certain information flows"_

she said after we discussed some more details. I agreed to the intension of Ms. Jakobsen to meet Mr. Smith. I was interested in what kind of person Mr. Smith will be. The villa of Mr. Smith would have been just a ten minute walk from my office but Ms. Jakobsen insisted on taking the bus. I don't know why maybe she just didn't like walking but that was none of my business. As soon as we arrived the head housemaid greeted us and escorted us to the lobby. I shortly overheard the conversation of Mrs. Arrandale and Ms. Jakobsen. It seemed like Ms. Jakobsen caught a cold but I think she looks perfectly fine. From the Lobby on Ms. Jakobsen took the lead and brought me to the office of Mr. Smith. As we got closer to the office door I could hear classic music playing. Mr. Smith must really like that kind of music when he listens to it that loud. That's what I thought but how could I know that there was more behind it. Ms. Jakobsen knocked at the office door but no respond. How could he possible hear anything when the music is playing so loudly?

 _"Mr. Smith can you hear me. I brought Mr. Fox the important client."_

she said with a loud voice but still no answer. The woman sighed and took a key out of her purse. What should I say how can you not notice that big and ugly was formed like an egg and decorated with little and probably fake diamonds. There was a crack vertically where you can probably open it. What I didn't notice before was that she is wearing gloves.

 _"Do you always have the key for Mr. Smith's office with you?"_

I asked while we stepped inside the room.

 _"Yes. There are only two keys for this room. Mr. Smith got the other one. I have it because I often have to go into his office. I'm his secretary after all."_

with the last sentence she was looking over to the desk. Behind the desk was sitting a plump man. His eyes were closed and didn't seem to notice our presence. Was he maybe sleeping? How can you sleep when the music was playing so loud? Ms. Jakobsen went over to the stereo and turned the music quieter. I took a look around the room while Ms. Jakobsen walked over to the desk in order to wake Mr. Smith. There were only bookshelves except for the Stereo and the desk. I felt more like I was in a library than in an office. There was only one window in this room and that was locked. I can understand why. What normal person wants to open the window when it's that cold outside? My gaze fell on Ms. Jakobsen again as she was trying to wake Mr. Smith with that lovely voice of hers. She laid her tender hands on the shoulders of Mr. Smith and for that one moment I wished that I was in that position right now.

 _"Get it together Fox you can't fall for every woman"_

I said to myself in my thoughts. Just when I pulled myself together I heard a dull sound right in front of me. Mr. Smith was lying blandly next to his desk on the floor. For a short moment it felt like the time has stopped. Brought back to reality by the scream of Ms. Jakobsen I went as fast as I could over to Mr. Smith and kneeled down next to him. Ms. Jakosen grabbed the office phone and typed a series of digits.

 _"Police. I need to call the Police."_

even thought she was probably in shock she called the police and gave them the information they needed. But something seemed odd about that and I think we all know what. Still I couldn't care less right now. There was something more important I had to do now instead of thinking about odd things. I grabbed Mr. Smith's wrist and tried to feel his pulse. I even checked if he was still breathing. But I'm certain that this man is dead. There is no breathing and he is pulse less. His body is still warm so he couldn't have been dead for long. Who could have done this? The door was looked that means the culprit must have the key of Mr. Smith. I searched in the trouser pockets of the corpse for more evidence but what I found was more shocking than helpful.

It was the second key. But if there are only two keys for this room how did the murder come in here. There were no signs of breaking in neither by the door nor by the window. Ms. Jakobsen was with me the entire time so she couldn't have done it even thought there was still something odd about her."I will take care of this. Will you please tell the employees that Mr. Smith was murderd and they have to stay away from this room?" I knew I asked for a big favor but there wasn't anyone else that I could ask in that moment. Ms. Jakobsen just nodded and left the room without saying anymore.

There is evidence to suggest that Mr. Smith was probably poisoned with potassium cyanide. First the lips and fingernails changed to a darker color. Also there was a slight smell of bitter almond. I pulled some disposable gloves out of my pocket and put them on. I didn't want to leave my fingerprints everywhere. I always have some with me I'm a professional after I started to exanimate the desk of Mr. Smith.

 _"Talk about a neat desk, that guy knew how to keep a table clean"_

I murmured to myself while I went through some important looking documents. There wasn't something that could help me with that case on the table so I searched through the lower and center drawer but nothing seemed important. As I opened the top drawer something caught my eye in an instant. It was a pillbox. There was even a prescription for the pills and the telephone number for the doctor Mr. Smith seemed to visit.

The Doctors name was Jason Cornell. I pulled my Smartphone out of my pocket and called Dr. Cornell. As I told him the circumstances he gave me the information I needed. He told me that Mr. Smith needed to take some prescription drugs for four weeks every morning and evening. But last Sunday was the final day he needed to take the medicine. That left me a bit puzzled. There were still the morning pills in the box also the ones for today and it was almost noon now. Why does he still take them when he didn't need to anymore? After some more information I thanked Dr. Cornell and hung up. The pillbox is a pretty good hint. But I don't know if he just didn't take his pill today or the culprit gave him something else instead. There still was one thing left in the drawer that I haven't looked at yet.

I picked up the appointment calendar that was lying in the drawer and opened it on the page with today's date. A little smile appeared on my lips as I read what was written down there. I went out of the room down to the lobby where Mr. Jakobsen was waiting. I asked her about some little details that I needed to know to solve this case complete. After that I called everyone to come to the lobby.

 _"I'm sorry to call you all here all of a sudden. I know everyone is shocked about the sudden death of Mr. Smith and probably even more shocked that he was murdered. But don't worry I found the person who plotted all of this."_

The people started to murmur as I said that. I pointed at the oldest woman that was standing with all of us in the Lobby right now.

 _"Am I right Mrs. Arrandale?"_

As soon as I said that the woman glared at me furiously. I couldn't hold it back and grinned a little. Maybe it was the excitement. I haven't solved a murder case for weeks.

 _"What brings you to that conclusion Mr. detective? I think I have a perfect alibi. The room was looked so I couldn't have gone in there at the time of the murder"_

To me it just looked like an excuse.

 _"Let me explain that. Mr. Smith was poisoned with potassium cyanide. The thing is that cyanide kills at once. He would have already died in the morning if it would have been in his breakfast. But what if he didn't take it pure but instead in form of a pill? What if he swallowed a pill that was filled with cyanide? Of course it takes some time till the gastric acid dissolves the pill and that time is unknown. If that's the case you can't be sure that he is dying when he is all alone locked in his room. But what if the pill was designed so that it gets dissolved after a certainly amount of time? In this morning you brought the glass of water with the poisonous pill in your pocket to the unaware Mr. Smith. As I heard of Ms. Jakobsen: Mr. Smith locks his door after he had breakfast and took his pill so that he can work undisturbed and later on listen to his music in peace. No one except for Ms. Jakobsen could have entered since Ms. Jakobsen wasn't in here today before she visited my office."_

Before I could continue my explanation Mrs. Arrandale interrupted me. You could see that she grew a little bit unsure of herself and her so called perfect alibi.

 _"How did you even get the idea that it was a pill filled with the poison?"_

For me that was just a perfect connection question to tell them how I even got to that conclusion. I showed her and the rest of the people standing there the pillbox as well the page of today from the appointment calendar.

 _"I called Dr. Cornoell, the doctor Mr. Smith is visiting. He told me that Mr. Smith had to take pills till last week every morning and evening. But as I heard from Ms. Jakobsen you told Mr. Smith at the beginning of the week that he still has to take his pills for a week. You told him the doctor has called and told you so. I don't think you lied to him because you were concerned about his health. As we know Mr. Smith takes his pills in the morning and that after you prepared them for him. He himself never really wanted to touched the pillbox because he thought he could do something wrong. But the pill for today is still in the box."_

Again Mrs. Arrandale interrupted trying to find an excuse.

 _"Maybe I didn't prepare it today so he didn't take it?"_

she said with a little unease in her voice.

 _"Well as you can see for today he wrote himself a memo so that he didn't forgets it and he already marked it as done. So what did he take instead of the original medicine? It was the prepared cyanide pill."_

With that I finished my explanation and waited for Mrs. Arrandales reaction.

 _"Why do you suspect even me? Every housemaid could have prepared the pill today"_

I started to grin as she asked me that. Luckily I got information to prove that.

 _"Mr. Smith let only you touch the pillbox and no one else. Also Ms. Jakobsen told me that when you didn't need the pillbox Mr. Smith would keep it in his desk drawer so no one else except for you can get near it. When I give this to the police the only fingerprints they should find on the box are yours and the ones of Mr. Smith."_

with that said Mrs. Arrandale just sighted her eyes now filled with regrets and sorrow but also with a little bit relief. Maybe she was happy after all that someone found out that she committed the crime. It's a big secret and burden after all that never can be shared.

 _"Yes I poisoned him. He didn't deserve it better! My daughter was happily in love with his son and they married one day. But this ugly pig forced her to sexual relation after they were married and that almost every week. Of course it wasn't hidden forever. After the son found out about it he wanted to be divorced as soon as possible. Naturally it shocked my daughter. After all she loved him with all her might. But that pig still forced her to still visit him once a week. After she couldn't take it anymore she committed suicide in her apartment. I couldn't let him have a happy life. Why should he deserve to life when my daughter doesn't?"_

Ms Arrandales voice cracked in the last sentence as she couldn't hold the tears back anymore and started to cry. I felt a bit sorry for her but his death will not bring her daughter back to life and I think she knows it better than me but the thirst for revenge as well as the hope that it will easy her mind was burned deep in her. While everyone was concentrated on the crying Ms Arrandale I noticed that someone was missing. Where did Ms Jakobsen go? I looked around and noticed that the entrance door was open.I run outside and saw her going around the next corner into a side street. I followed her and as soon as I run around the corner I called out to her.

 _"You set her up for this didn't you?"_

The woman turned to me and finally took of her sunglasses. I looked into to beautiful light blue eyes. As she pulled of her wig her long golden hair fell on her shoulders. If I needed to describe her with one word it would be gorgeous.

 _"Your pretty good in that field of work aren't you Mr. Fox?"_

she said with that beautiful voice of hers.

 _"Well I just noticed that some things didn't fit right. One example would be that you only wanted to call the police. Every normal person would call the ambulance at first if someone collapsed in front of them. They didn't would suggest that the person is dead at first. Also you wore gloves all the time. You didn't want to leave fingerprints am I right? Also Mrs. Arrandale asked you about the cold that you caught four days before. You probably used that as an excuse so that no one would be suspicious about a slight change in the voice of Ms. Jakobsen. Where is the real Ms. Jakobsen? Did you get all the information that you gave me from her so you could perfectly play this role? And when you are not Ms. Jakobsen who are you really?"_

It was like all the questions burst out of me without even thinking what I was saying.

 _"The real Ms. Jakobsen is at home. I would call it taking a break. But you should find her soon. I think she needs something to drink or eat. After all she was tied up in her own home for four days. She lives alone so no one is going to find her. As for me…my name is Alice.I have to say you are really interesting Mr. Fox. I think I got a liking on you. This will not be the last time we will met."_

and with the last word she vanished in the shadows of the side street.

At this moment I didn't knew that I was dragged in something really big, some unknown world that I was thrown in with this fated meeting, that my peaceful and boring life will be destroyed very soon...


End file.
